Talk:Seinosuke Yamada
Who is Seinosuke Yamada? Errr... How can we say that he was 4th division, and Lieutnant ? Standing behind captain Unohana is not a prove, he was behind Ginrei too...(And seriously, I looked on google for his name, NO answers about bleach, oh, maybe one, in 2nd page if I remember) Mili-Ciensys 17:18, 11 December 2008 (UTC) :Because there is proof in an omake page in the new Bleach volume. Kubo Tite named him and drew a more detailed picture of him. Where else do you think I would've gotten his name from?Kangarugh22 19:23, 11 December 2008 (UTC) :Here's the page http://forums.narutofan.com/showthread.php?t=453575 ::A Naruto Fan Forum is NOT a true source. But I won't deny that at least one guy from there knows how to translate and can possibly get a hold of the manga straight from Japan. And yeah, I admit that the provided sketch on said forum does look pretty convincing. Hopefully, at some point, the guys who translate will release that page in English.Arrancar109 19:38, 11 December 2008 (UTC) ::: Oh, but I'm sure you would hold Bleach Forums in a higher light... since that's where it came from... If you don't trust this scanned page, then you should probably be wary every week that the manga you're getting might be fake. lol Anyway, I can translate that text. It says :::Yonbantai Fukutaichou Yamada Seinosuke :::四番隊　副隊長　山田清之介　 :::よんばんたい　ふくたいちょう　やまだせいのすけ Kangarugh22 19:55, 11 December 2008 (UTC) ::::Like I said, the sketch looks pretty convincing. The only reasons we took it down (not this page, but only Seinosuke being listed on others) is because in those attempts didn't site sources, nor did he turn up anywhere else when I tried to search him. I'm not sure who put him up the last few times, but at least this time, someone gave us a source. Arrancar109 20:00, 11 December 2008 (UTC) :::::Of course you're not gonna find much on him yet by searching because he was just named. People are just realizing who he is now that Kubo Tite has named him...Kangarugh22 20:05, 11 December 2008 (UTC) ::::::Ah, so this was recent. Well, in any event, I added him to the Lieutenant's template. Also, thanks for the pic and showing us the translation. Arrancar109 20:09, 11 December 2008 (UTC) :::::::Yeah, Volume 36 just came out on December 4th. I found the original post on Bleach Asylum from Spacecat: http://bleachasylum.com/showpost.php?p=910653&postcount=52 There are several other in-between sketches as well.Kangarugh22 20:19, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Hanataro's Family? Well, I know they share the same last name, and they two are in the Fourth Squad, but... the fact that they are family, is a speculation, isn't it? Rambard 21:23, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Yes it is. I don't know why it's listed at all. Twocents 01:04, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Newest databook's out. He's Hanataro's older brotherGerokeymaster (talk) 14:57, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Bad Character? In the personality section it saids he has a bad character. What does that mean?Umishiru (talk) 01:58, October 19, 2010 (UTC) In an interview with Kubo, he said that Seinosuke is not a nice character--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 02:03, October 19, 2010 (UTC) We do not know exactly what Kubo means when he says that Seinosuke was a bad character. It could mean anything form "he was a henchmen of Aizen" to "he had his vices". We just have to wait for Kubo to reveal more. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 02:56, October 19, 2010 (UTC)